The famous ones
by dauntlessdemigods
Summary: Annabeth and her crew started this band when they were twelve. Their former manager, Hazel Levesque made them an international superstar in just a year or two. They're currently on their tour, but once spring break ended, they have to go back to school. Not any kind of homeschooling or private school. A public school. Will they ever survive? (pic cred: viria. i just edited it)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You're on in 3. 2. 1." Bianca screamed at me.

As I was lifted from the rising platform, i could hear the screaming noises of the fans that filled the room. A couple of years ago, we made this little band called _the Olympus._ Thalia Grace, as the drummer. Piper Mclean, as the keyboardist. and I, Annabeth Chase, as the vocalist and guitarist and sometimes as the bassist. and right now, we're having our very first world tour! well, not exactly world tour, it's just across the states. We've been on this tour for a couple of months and this concert was the last concert of our tour. It's such a relief.

"Hello L.A!" I screamed.

The crowed cheered louder than before.

"Let's get this show on the road. To start off, we will do our favourite song…. Hit it!"

I grabbed my Guitar and started strumming as Thalia started to hit the drums, piper followed and i began singing.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_"Come on guys! Sing along with me!" I exclaimed._

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies. He'll never see you cry,_

_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning._

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

The crowd started clapping and whooping for us and we moved onto the second song.

After a couple of hours…

"Okay guys! That's all for today! Thank you L.A.!" I cried out.

The curtains went down and we began cheering among the four of us for doing the concert successfully on our closing night.

"WE WANT MORE! WE WANT MORE!" The crowd chanted.

"do you guys want? it's our closing concert, doesn't make much difference if we ended it early or late" I told them.

Thalia and piper nodded and we went back to our places. The curtains were pulled up and we began playing our last song.

the crowed roared louder than ever.

"Here's a special treat for y'all"

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Oh, red_

_Burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible_

_When I still see it all in my head_

_In burning red_

_Burning, it was red_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_'Cause loving him was red_

_Yeah, yeah, red_

_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head_

_Comes back to me, burning red_

_Yeah, yeah_

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street._

As we ended, we were smiling to our fans, panting really hard and we left the stage.

"Great Job girls!" Bianca congratulated us. "Now, make you way to the car. it's going to be really jammed outside. Hurry, and change in the hotel."

We rushed to our limo, because Bianca insisted that they go by one since it's their tour and everything has to be marvelous. It was a quick ride since we managed to get out before the crowd did.

I'm Annabeth Chase, lead singer of a famous band, age sixteen, currently single, is a blonde with dull grey eyes, and i have a torn family. My mother left when I was young, so I stayed with my father and he remarried with another woman, which is Susan. I have two younger brothers, Bobby and Matthew. I love to read books and study architecture. I'm pretty much a nerd and i'm not afraid to admit it.

Thalia Grace, my best friend who is always there for me even though i sometimes let her down. She has similar family issue, divorced parents, a step-sibling and she doesn't have the best relationship with her mother. She has electrifying blue eyes, jet-black hair that were spiked up today. She's not exactly a goth, she just loves the colour black, age sixteen, single and the drummer.

Piper Mclean, daughter of Tristan Mclean, she's also sixteen, loves shopping, a brunette with her ever-changing coloured eyes depending on her mood. Her parents doesn't really pay attention to her since they're so caught up in their works, they never really cared about her feelings but she managed to live a happy life thanks to her supporting friends.

The three of us are best friends since we're a child. We're normally nicknamed and piper's the beauty, I'm the brain and thalia is the brawn. Since we were all bullied and weren't cared by our parents, we ran away from home when we're twelve, they didn't even care, all they did was give us money to support our lives. We liked to rent a studio and we formed a band so we could play the instruments.

One day a lady named Hazel Levesque came by, and were interested in our little band, so she asked us if she could be our manager and so, we agreed. Over the following year, we made and accumulate songs of our own. When we were about to reach fifteen, we were about to be exposed to the public when Hazel couldn't be our manager anymore since she was pregnant and she gave her authority as manager to Bianca Di Angelo, who is Hazel's Half-sister and Bianca is only a few years older than us. She's a great manager and now, we're more famous than ever.

Now, Bianca is nearly twenty one years old and she managed to get everything under control and since Hazel couldn't be a full-timer like Bianca, she became our songwriter and she sometimes help us with the bass during concert whenever she could, so that's basically my life.

Oh, just so you know, Bianca is this honor student in her college and she graduated early because she was that smart. Not only that, she graduated as the valedictorian in her year.

Once we arrived at the hotel, we went up to the top floor, which is the penthouse, reserved to us and only us. As I opened the door, Thalia quickly went to the nearest couch and dropped dead. Piper went to her room while i tried to wake thalia but she won't budge. I finally gave up and dragged her to her room then went to my room.

I change into my pajamas and crawled to my bed and was asleep by the next minute.

* * *

**Hey! idk why I started this fanfiction but the thing is, I have a question. Should I just put in the whole lyrics of the songs or just name them? Writing the song lyrics would take much space and some people don't read all of them which is a waste. so, what do y'all think? dm me the answer pleasee :)**

**review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Riordan :)

* * *

**Piper's POV**

"Pipes, wake up." someone nudged me. "Piper.."

"Okay okay!" I replied.

"Wake up and clean up." With that, Annabeth left my room.

I groaned. After a minute or so, I got up and realised that i'm still in my concert clothes. I sighed and changed into some random shirt and sweatpants, brushed my teeth and went to Thalia's room just to find her sprawled across the floor.

"THALIA! WAKE UP!" i shook her awake.

"WHAT?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Get up, you look like a mess!"

Thalia groggily got up and went to the bathroom. I went downstairs, following the amazing smell from the kitchen.

"hey pipes, waffles or do you want something else?" annabeth asked.

"waffles will do"

I went to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice. I took three glasses from the cabinet and poured the juice to each glass and took out three plates.

"Thank you," annabeth said as she settle down three waffles to each plate.

she took out the maple syrup and drizzle a fairly amount of syrup.

"hey! what's for breakfa- ooh! waffles!" Thalia said as she emerged from the stairs.

Thalia quickly rushed to the table and gobble up all her waffles just as we're about to eat ours. We laughed at the way thalia ate and finished out breakfast.

-

After breakfast, we went to our respective bedrooms to shower and get ready for the day.

I put on a white tank top, denim shorts and an oversized peach-coloured knitted cardigan with white converse. I put on a bit of make up and went out to the living room when Bianca called.

"Piper! Um, could you come to the studio? We've got serious matters to talk about"

"Bi, it's spring break and we're done with the tour! and we have to pack, for tonight. We're flying to San Frans for spring break."

"Yes, I know, but please come here and hurry. This is important."

"Okay, fine, i'll be there in 10. Bye di Angelo" and i hung up.

"Thalia! Annabeth! Bianca asked us to be there"

"1 minute!" Thalia yelled as Annabeth came to the room.

Annabeth was wearing leggings, a simple t-shirt and black vans, with her hair tied in a messy bun. She didn't wear any makeup but she looked stunning already.

"THALIA" she yelled  
"Alright! alright!" thalia said as she appeared from her room.

Thalia had a different sense of style, she has a applied thick eyeliner and wore black jeans, black 'I heart Green Day' shirt, black leather jacket, black sneakers and several metal necklaces. Let's just say she likes black too much and no, she isn't an emo, punk or goth.

After we gathered, we rushed to the car, I went into the driver's seat, Annabeth in the shotgun seat and Thalia at the back seat.

A few minutes later, we reached the studio, which is Skye studio, owned by Thalia's father but her father doesn't run that studio, the studio itself was ran by Daedalus, an employee of her father. We entered the building, went to our studio floor and barged in the meeting room. It seemed like Bianca was anxious about something.

"B? Whats wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Thanks the gods you're all here. Sit down." She ordered us.

"What is it?" Thalia questioned.

Bianca bit her lip. "Since you guys are done with your tour.."

Thalia was getting impatient, "Get on with it."

"Thalia," I said to her in a warning tone.

Thalia huffed and Bianca proceed with her sentence "you can have your spring break-"

All of us whooped.

"but-," Bianca continued as we groaned. "-you must make new songs since Hazel is taking several months off"

"Consider it done" Annabeth interfered.

We looked at her, hoping that's the only news.

"and, Recently, i've contacted your parents-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Thalia shrieked.

"-and they decided that all of you should continue your education so you wouldn't be left behind"

After those words left her mouth, there was only silence.

"wait, what?" i asked, still not getting the point.

Bianca rolled her eyes and said "Girls, you're going to High School!"

3.

2.

1.

"WHAT?" The three of us exclaimed.

"You heard me. Come on, high school is fun! I've been through that. I don't want you to miss your chance to be in high school" Bianca said.

"but- but- we've got a private teacher. we're homeschooled. We have Hylla!" Annabeth stuttered.

Wow. okay, first of all, Annabeth NEVER stutter.

"I forgot to tell you, Hylla resigned" Bianca said.

"you forgot to tell us everything" Thalia mumbled beside me.

"Bianca! Why didn't you tell us!" I sighed, exasperated.

"It's no big deal! Also, I have a brother that goes to high school in New York, same age as you girls"

Bianca told us that we will be wearing disguises so no one would notice us and Silena will help us to do so tomorrow. We will be flying to New York tomorrow evening and stay at an apartment that Bianca booked since we don't want to draw attention by having a mansion (we own a mansion in New York since we used to live there for a couple of years). We will stay in New York until Summer holidays and we'll fly back to LA where we will launch our new songs and back to New York to finish Sophomore year, and get through the junior and senior year.

"Oh! One more thing, always keep a low profile and don't draw attention to yourself."

We nodded obediently.

"so." She clasped her hands together."you know everything and what you need to know, now off you go"

We marched out the door and drove away from the studio. I went to the only place I could clear my mind.

The mall. 

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I can't believe what Bianca just told us. We, the olympus, are going to school. like who cares about school these days? After we left the studio, we went to the mall. I know i hate shopping, Annabeth and I were there to get some ice cream. But then, piper insisted that we have to get clothes for our school in New York. Like I care how I dress up. Since piper kept on complaining, we gave up and let her take us shopping.

"Thals, Pipes. You know, I've been thinking, maybe it's not so bad to go to a regular high school" Annabeth said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked her.

Piper was listening but she was too busy distracted from all the clothes as she is rummaging through the piles of clothes in the store.

"Look, we've got a chance to live life like ordinary people. No paparazzi following us around, no gossips and rumours spreading around."

"Annie, remember the last time we got bullied?"

"Thals, We're stronger now, we could just shook them off"

"Whatever you say"

Before Annabeth could reply, Piper interrupted them.

"Annabeth! Try these on! Thalia, you're going to like these ones!" Piper said as she handed us some clothes.

-

After an hour of getting nothing. Piper gave up and let us pick out anything.

I picked out a few types of black jackets, some jeans, black jeggings, some different coloured shirts and a few pair of sneakers, and I also grabbed a few bottles of eyeliner.

Annabeth picked out different coloured cardigans, hoodies, sweatshirts, jeans, shorts, shirts, sneakers and boots.

Piper took some bracelets, bangles, necklace, bandanas, hair ties, bow ties, belts, scarf, beanies, boots, heels, stilettos, wedges, pumps, sport shoes, sneakers, flats, shirts, tank tops, cardigans, jumper, vests, jackets, hoodies, short shorts, shorts, knee-length jeans, pants, jeans, skinny jeans, dry-fit pants, pencil skirts, skater skirts, bathing suits, one-piece swim suit, dresses, coats, some other article of clothing i don't know the name, and so on.

To be honest, Piper isn't much of a shopper, but she just loves to make a good first impression and she always comes prepared. She doesn't draw attention to herself but people would always notice her since she's perfect.

Piper bought Annabeth several vintage dresses and got me a couple pairs of boots and a set of leather jackets.

-

We went to grab milkshakes after shopping. Sadly, not ice cream but they're also good i guess. Well, Annabeth and I got some milkshakes while piper got freshly squeezed juice and then we went back to our hotel and ordered dinner in the hotel

xXx

Annabeth and Piper began packing that night, while I slept. i don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the story.

**Annabeth's pov**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I turned off my alarm and rolled off the bed. It's currently seven a.m. I brushed my teeth and tried to comb my hair. tried. Unfortunately, my hair isn't cooperating with me today and so i put it in a messy pony tail and woke piper.

"PIPER MCLEAN!" i shouted at her.

"hmmm? umh! go away Annabeth" piper croaked.

since I'm so moody that morning, i dumped a glass of water of her face.

"rise and shine pipes!" I told her and rushed out the door.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK ANNABETH!" piper shouted across the hallway.

I ignored her and started making breakfast. I was thinking of sandwich, simple and fast.

I started making three chicken sandwiches, one without meat for piper, one with extra meat for Thalia and a normal one for me and I pour some apple juice onto three glasses and set them on the table.

A few minutes later, a wet-haired Piper came down with a dazed Thalia and we started munching on our sandwiches. It was a gloomy day, because we all know we're going to school. After we finished our breakfast, we agreed to be in the living room at eleven A.M. sharp. It's currently eight o'clock, so we've got some free time. We could pack, shower, or do anything else because we're heading over to Silena's for our makeover. With that, we left to our own room.

I started taking a shower, washing my hair and drying them with a towel. I put on some light blue shorts and a pastel pink sweatshirt and white sneakers. Then, I started packing what I needed in my grey luggage. I'll bring one small luggage and two large ones. Folding each clothes I bought yesterday and place them neatly in the luggage. After I fitted everything inside my luggage, I pulled out my vintage notebook took the guitar and strum some chords and search for the right lyrics.

_"Saying I love you _  
_Is not the words I want to hear from you"_

I tried on different chords for the chorus

_"It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew"_

'umm, what else?' i thought.

after what felt like an eternity, i gave up on song writing. i need inspiration.  
I looked at my watch and found out that it's 10.40 a.m. So i got like twenty more minutes.  
I prepared what I needed for going to Silena's, so i grabbed my phone and dashed to the living room to wait for Thalia and Piper.

xXx

when we reached Silena's mansion, we parked outside of her house, and lock the car.

"Sil!" I shouted.  
"My room!" she replied

we head to her room where we found her watching movies.

"Hey girls! Ready for the makeover? because I am!" Silena squealed.

We followed her to her make-up room.

Silena is our stylist as well as closest friend. She's piper's half-sister and they share the same interest, which is shopping. Silena's eighteen, and she loves pink. We need Silena's help to give us a makeover so nobody would notice us as the Olympians.

Silena took us upstairs, in her room where she began to give us a makeover.

"For your hair, you girls want a wig or dyed?" Silena asked.

"There is no way I'm wearing a wig" Thalia said.

"How about dip-dyed or highlights?" Piper offered.

"No, you girls would be too obvious." Silena replied. "Hmm, wait"

Silena took out her phone and called Bianca.

"Bianca, the girls are here should I dye her hair or just give them a wig?"

"Up to me? Yes! Okay-"

"But if i give them a wig, it's going to be able to pull off-

"why not i dye their hair?"

"Umm, temporary dye?"

"okay, bye Bianca!"

She turned to us.

"girls, you are going to go for temporary dye but the thing is, New York rains unexpectedly and Temporary dye last for up to 24 hours, and is washable with water, so stay away from the rain as much as possible. Piper, you're going with a blond colour, Annabeth you'll be having a mahogany colour, so an auburn while Thalia is a brunette with dark brown hair."

She gave us a bottle of dye with different colours," so I need you to mix these kind of dye, same colour please, with your shampoo since it's easier to use. Wash your hair once a day with your shampoo and if it rains and you have no protection, always remember to bring these."

Silena gave us a wig each for emergencies.

"Since wigs doesn't attach to your head, you could use a cap or hats, bandannas, bandoo, etc. You'll also need these. "

She rummage through her drawer and grab a few pairs and handed us coloured contact-lenses, emerald green ones for Thalia, hazel-coloured ones for Piper and chocolate brown for me.

"Please, just don't blow your covers. I will be visiting every week, and I don't want any of you three on the page of any newspaper or magazine, go pack your stuff and go to the airport, i'm going to meet you guys there!"

xXx

At four o'clock, we grabbed our luggage, and went down to the lobby to check out, then we climb in the car Bianca prepared.

"Guys, we're going to High School."Thalia stared the conversation."How awful is that?"

"I know but we get to see boys" Piper said with a wink."Besides, we get to make new friends!"

"But I hate studying pipes, I'm going to flunk all the subjects"

"That's why Thalia, study." I chimed in.

"Easy for you today Anna" Thalia replied.

"Don't call me that!" I said, irritated as they laughed. "At least you're not dyslexic"

"I have ADHD Anna," Thalia shot back.

"Thals, I also have ADHD. But I manage to study anyway" I smirked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"So what? you both have ADHD and what's the point?"Piper interfered.

Before Annabeth can reply, piper continues,"Anyway, we've got a spring break to look forward to"

We nodded and talk some more. Soon, we arrived at the airport and met Bianca inside.

"Hi girls! I'm going to miss you, I'll be visiting once a month. So, here's your tickets, passports-just in case-, schedules, your identity for the school- you'll be using your other parent's surname-, the school brochure and the remaining things you need is inside. I'm going to take care of your luggage, so you girls can go, and I've called my brother and he'll give you that tour around the school" Bianca said in a breath.

We thanked her, left for the airplane to New York.

* * *

**AN: Hey! This took a while but I couldn't update sooner. Sorry, busy with school :( and, i probably couldn't update soon next time. I'll try though :) So enjoy!**

*this story sucks so far.* sorry :(

**review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We arrived at JFK Airport in New York several hours later.

"Let's get our luggages and get out of here." Thalia said.

We nodded and head to the baggage claim. We waited for our luggage and after we got everything, we came out of the airport to find paparazzi surrounding us and flashing pictures of our arrival since we didn't use a private jet, Bianca said it'll draw too much attention, and a man waiting for us. He took our luggages and motioned us to get inside the car.

"Hello girls, My name is Quintus, Bianca called and asked me to pick you up, and send you to your apartment." Quintus said.

"Actually, could you drive us here?" I asked him while handing him the address.

"Sure, No problem" He replied.

He changed direction and drove faster. It was quick ride since it's around midnight. He dropped us at the destination i gave him.

"Here we are!" He told us.

He took out our luggages and we went out of the car.

"Thank you Quintus" I said, as he went back inside the car and drove away. We went inside of the house, well, Mansion, while carrying our luggage.

"HOME SWEET HOME!" Thalia screamed.

This mansion is a mansion we bought before we became international superstars. With our money, well, our parents' money, we bought this mansion. It's been months since we lived here, because of the tour that's been going on for a half year. This place is where we started making a band, and the studio is on the next block.

"First things first, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING TOMORROW!" Piper squealed.

"no, we just went shopping yesterday" I objected. "We have to go to our apartment and unpack our stuff there."

Piper started arguing with thalia and I, but finally, she won.

"HA! yes!" Piper mocked us.

"How about we go to the apartment first? Since the mall doesn't open until eleven." I suggested.

Piper agreed hesitantly.

I plop down on the couch and took out the brochure Bianca gave us and read it through. Oh no.

"guys.." i warned them

"what?" Thalia asked, pissed

"We're going to Goode High School" I told them.

"and?" Thalia asking the point.

"And we only have a couple of days left till school starts. Including today."

"WHAT?"Piper asked "We need our break!

"Our break has been taken by the tour princess" Thalia said.

Piper huffed, and she called Bianca. You could tell what they did. Yes, they argued. for hours. Bianca finally gave up and Piper was displeased by Bianca's answer. There's nothing that we can't do, only to blame our dearest parents.

* * *

**Thalia**

I woke up early that morning. Unusual of me, but what can I do? I didn't much sleep last night and I was dying to get out of New York, I don't want to go to school.

I was hungry since I was up late last night and I have nothing to feed on. I noticed it's still 6 a.m. Oh schist. No store is open this early. I decided to take a jog in the nearby park. I wanted to have some company so I went to Piper's room.

"Pipes, hey wake up.." I shook her

"Thalia, what time is it?" She asked.

"Uh.. 6 am?"

"6 a m ? Go back to sleep Thalia! I don't want to have eyebags."

I went out and get into Annabeth's room.

"Annie, wake up!"

"mmm? Oh hey Thals," she checks the time "what makes you awake this early morning?"

"I'm just hungry and we have no food, so I wanted to jog and take a stroll around here, wanna come?"

"Sure, piper coming?"

"Nah, she needs her beauty sleep"

"Get ready and meet you outside in.. Let's say five minutes"

"Great!"

I went back to my room, brushed my teeth, got my navy blue jogging pants on along with a white sports shirt and black adidas running shoes, I look snatch my ipod from my drawer, got my headphones and waited in the living room for annabeth.

A few minutes later, Annabeth came from her room wearing grey sport shorts and training shirt and nike sport shoes, an ipod shuffle with earpods in her hand. "Ready?"

I nodded.

I took a sticky note and wrote "We're off jogging, meet us in our apartment at 8. Lock the door!. -T&A" and stick it with a magnet to the fridge.

We put on our earphones and headphones and jogged towards the central park.

xXx

We reached the apartment after jogging to find Piper cleaning the apartment. She told us that she was coming here.

"Hey Pipes!" Annie greeted.

"Thank gods you're here. Please clean up, I'm tired." She dropped her vacuum cleaner.

Piper sat down on the couch, and I looked around. It seems like she's got half of the job done. Impressive.

"Hey guys, why don't we pick our room first so we can move in easily and tidy up without these boxes around here" Annabeth suggested.

"Sound great" Piper commented.

"Dibs on the nearest one to the kitchen!" I shouted while lying down on the dusty couch.

Okay I'm sorry, I like sleeping and I love eating besides, Im the one who got up the latest usually so its faster for me to get to the kitchen.

"Pipes, you want the left or the right one or the furthest one? near the laundry place. Our rooms are just across each other." Annabeth called out from the hallway.

"I'll take the left one. It has a bigger wardrobe and an extra room connected to it." Piper said.

"Great! Its settled. The furthest one is a guest room so it's either for Sil or Bianca." Annabeth said.

We started moving our boxes to our room, unpack and began cleaning the house, making sure every inch of the house is spotless. It was a tough job, but hey, we're going to be in high school and we get to do everything according to our decision and not Bianca's.

"Guess we're going to go to high school tomorrow." Piper huffed.

"Let's study our 'character' and our profile" Annabeth suggested.

We opened our profile report. I stated reading mine

Name: Thalia Zeus Jupiter

Age: 16

Address: 16th, 10th street, greek residence apartment no. 610

Major: Science **(Thunder or storm, so electricity, physics.) **

Extra Curricular/ Club(s): none

We exchanged our profile to check out each other's.

Name: Piper Venus Aphrodite.

Age: 16

Address: 16th, 10th street, greek residence apartment no. 610

Major: Art **(Fashion needs art, although it also needs math for measuring)**

Extra Curricular/ Club(s): Fashion Designing, Art and Design

Name: Annabeth Athena Minerva

Age: 16

Address: 16th, 10th street, greek residence apartment no. 610

Major: History** (She's wise and love to read books, so why not?)**

Extra Curricular/ Club(s): Arts and craft

Our profile is very different from each other's. There might be a chance that we won't having some same subjects

"It's okay I guess?" Annie spoke up.

"Yeah totally. Wanna go out and look around times square?" Piper proposed.

"Yeah, we have to 'get used' to New York. We've been here 'all of our lives'" Thalia said.

"Well yeah, we've been to NYC for a few years back remember?" Piper told her.

"Well let's just check 'em out." Annie ended the convo.

**Annabeth **(because I accidentally wrote it in her POV and was too lazy to change it back)

We put on our disguises, we really didn't want to wash our hair and tempo dye them at the moment so I sticked some clip-on shocking pink highlights in my hair on different sections and placed blue contacts in my eyes.

I came out using a grey shirt with flannel, ripped jeans and sneakers. I tied my hair in a messy ponytail and put on a Yankees cap until its right on top of my eyes. Casual, just my style.

A few minutes later Piper came out with Thalia. Piper was wearing a skinny denim jeans with a long soft pink shirt and a brown, thin blazer on, she was wearing leggings and combat boots and a small purse was hanging at her side. She curled her hair and added extensions to prevent people from knowing her choppy brown hair and had black contacts with some brown sunglasses on.

Thalia, on the other side was wearing a white oversized shirt and burgundy jeans with black flats on. She had some moss green contacts and her choppy jet black hair was also extended and was put in a neat sock bun. She was holding her phone and a pair of shades on one hand, with sets of bracelets on the other. Very unlike of her.

"That took almost an hour, do we have to do this everytime we go out?" Thalia whined.

"Sadly, yes." I answered her.

She let out a frustrated groan and we left our apartment.

* * *

**HEY! I'm updating! The next chapter will be up in a couple of days or so. I have to make it up for the next weeks, because I won't be able to update for the next two weeks. or even longer :( sorry, my mid-semester examination are coming so I wouldn't be able to write more or post since I have to study!**

Well anyway, leave a review below, even if I can't post, I still can see your reviews, which honestly makes me smile and it helps me to keep on writing these. Well anyway, thanks for the past supports and all.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Annabeth**

We decided to go separately. Thalia said she wanted to go to the music store, Piper went to Macy's department store while I told them I wanted to take a stroll around. We all agreed to meet back in front of the café, which is across Macy's entrance, at five o'clock sharp.

The truth is, I'm not interested in going for a walk, I wanted to go to my all-time favorite bookstore, The Half-blood Bookstore. It's the best bookstore I've been to. Why you ask? Because it's this little shop, but it has the most complete book collections. Actually it displays great books and since I went there pretty often, before I became a superstar, I know the owner pretty well.

I was walking a few blocks and spotted the store, it was around the corner of the next block. I went inside, As always, the bell rings once someone pushes the door.

I scan this ole place, it didn't change one bit. I'm glad for that. I took off my cap, I don't need disguises here, she knows who I am. I turn towards the counter to greet her, it's been a long time anyways.

"Hey La-" I greeted cheerfully.

When I turned to greet at her, I stop midsentence.

The lady who is supposed to be in front of me isn't there. There was a fine young man instead. He has this great look with ruffled black hair and dazzling green eyes.

"Uh.. Who are you? W-where's the shop owner? Mrs. Jackson? Laura Jackson." I asked him.

"Well, who are you? And what business do you have with her? He asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes.

"As you can see, I'm a customer, I just want to greet her. How about you? You haven't answered my question." I shot back at him.

"I'm the grandson of this shop owner, and she's on vacation this week, so I was in charge instead. You have any message I could take note of?"

"No, thanks." I said a bit too quickly.

How can I? If he's a huge fan of us or something, that would ruin my- no, OUR reputation. If I fake my name, Mrs. Jackson wouldn't even recognize me.

I shuffled backwards and went to the furthest book section. I found myself in the classic novels section. I rummage through the labels. The downside of this bookstore is that the books aren't properly organised. So, whatever you find is what you get. Anna Karenina, Huckleberry Finn, Pride & Prejudice, Sense & Senisibility, A Tale of Two Cities, The Scarlet Letter, Little Women, The Woman In White, _Jane Eyre._

I took the book out of the shelf. I have always wanted to finish this book, I've read almost halfway but I lost my copy. I think I left it at the bus station years ago.

I grabbed the book and went to the counter to pay.

"Jane Eyre heh? A good book." He commented.

"Really? You've read it?" I perked up.

"Nah, it seems like a good book. I don't read."

I rolled my eyes, this guy is just wasting my time.

"So, you come here often?" He asks.

"I used to, but then I moved away, now I'm visiting NYC for spring break. Why?" I question, unable to contain my curiosity.

"Oh, there was this one girl, she came to the bookstore so often, in fact, almost everyday. but one day, she never came again. My grandma was delighted to meet such a booklover and she never got so close to some one as close as she got to the girl." He said. "It's stupid, it happens years ago. I met her once though."

"How old was she? What was she like?" I got more interested in the subject.

She seemed familiar, she could be me. Nah, it's impossible, I mean, Laura is a really nice lady, everyone could get close to her.

"She was probably my age, or a year younger. I was twelve, one time I was visiting my grandmother after my swimming session and I saw her. She's a blonde, just like you, but she doesn't have your pink streaks," he said gesturing to my highlights, "-or your blue coloured eyes. She owns this weird coloured eyes, I can't remember, I think it was silver or black? I can't remember, I only have a vague memory of her and it's hazy, I can't recall."

Oh my gods. I am _her_.

"Uhm, what's her name?" I shift uncomfortably.

"Arabelle Blaise? Oh! Annabeth Chase! Weird huh? Sounds like that popstar, she must've been, they look similar." He squints like he's picturing them.

"Oh, um, look at the time, I've gotta go, I'll see you soon-" I scramble my brain for his name.

"Percy Jackson." He continues. "You?"

"Uh, it's _Anneliese Claymore_." I stumbled to make up a name.

I smiled at him before I left.

what is wrong with you Annabeth?

* * *

******AT LEAST PERCY MET ANNABETH IN THIS CHAPTER! weeee~**

**So, as I promised, two days right? Here's an update. I'm so sorry it's really short compared to the others, but at least there's an update right? Okay, so I won't be able to post for sometime, like two weeks? but don't worry, I'll either give a longer chapter, or two chapter or I'll post a new story. It depends though. Again, I'll won't be posting because of my term exam.**

6 REVIEWS PERHAPS? FOR CABIN 6! Athena Cabin! (for this chapter or the previous one)

So, REVIEW! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thalia Grace**

I heard some loud noises outside but I blocked it out. It was the sound of Annabeth and Piper scrambling outside shouting at each other, their voices muffled through the door.

After some time, the noise died down and someone was pounding at my door. "WAKE UP! OR I'M LEAVING YOU!" Annie shouts.

"Alright! Alright! Geez." I responded.

I got up and took a quick shower, put on a 'I heart green day' shirt, black jeans, sneakers and leather jacket. I rushed outside since my stomach was rumbling and got a bowl of cereal.

Annabeth and Piper got all their things ready, and they ate breakfast without me, which I suspect was _sniff sniff _waffles.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows at them.

"You're late. Two minutes, downstairs." Annabeth left to get the car.

I turned and saw Piper putting on her shoes. Let me correct that. putting on her _stilettos._

I wolfed down my cereal, not bothering to chew it, drank the milk and pulled Piper outside with me. I locked the door and grabbed her, with her stumbling behind me.

In two minutes, we were at the lobby. We found Annabeth in the car in the driver's seat, I jumped on the backseat and Piper got on the passenger seat.

"Thalia!" Annabeth screamed at me.

"What? I know we're late, just drive already." I snapped at her.

Annabeth drove hesitantly, trying to focus on the road.

"Your disguises you nincompoop!" She glared at me.

ninkem- what? oh wait. Schist.

"You have your wig?" She asked me.

"Yeah it's in her bag" Piper chimed in.

"Wha? How'd you know, I didn't put it in my- wait. I am not going to wear a wig!" I shouted.

"What choice do we have? You wanna blow you cover?" Annie nagged. "Just put it on! Pipes, help her use it. Be careful."

"I knew you'd forget to wash you hair with the dye so I stuff one of them inside your bag. Now, put the wig and add some highlights. Twist it in a bun and I'll help you wash your hair during our break time" Piper replied.

Piper jumped onto the back, oh just so you know, our car is a cabrio but at the moment, our car is topless and the roof is um, stuck. It's an old car, deal with it. We haven't used it for four years. It's a classic cabrio. We used to have a driver, or we walked or skate or biked back then.

Piper started helping me, fitting the wig, adding some blue highlights and bun it.

"There ya go! All settled!" Piper had a satisfied smile on her face.

It was a quick ride to our school called _Goode High School._ Their motto was "Goode is Good!" Worst. Pun. Ever.

We went down from our vehicle and walked towards the school entrance. There was a teacher welcoming the students back to school after spring break. We approached the teacher and he lightened up when he saw us.

"You must be the new transfers!" He told us. "I'm Mr. Blofis. Please, follow me!"

We bobbed our heads and followed him inside.

"Welcome to Goode High School! Kelli, would you tour them around please?" He asked a passing cheerleader.

"Sure Mr. Blofis!" She swayed her hips.

Disgusting.

Mr. Blofis turned and left us with this *cough* _slutty _*cough* cheerleader. She watches Mr. Blofis until he turns a corner and whipped her head back to us.

"Listen, I'm Kelli and I'm the powerful one here, I'm the queen. Just so you know. so don't try to mess with me. Or you'll regret it." She snapped her fingers and turn around.

Before she could get far enough she shouted at us," Have fun getting lost."

Annabeth and piper stood there dumbstruck by the personality of the cheerleader.

I was about to curse when a guy appeared in front of us. An olived skinned boy clothed in black. Top to Bottom. Nice.

"Are you the Californians?" He asks.

"uh, Yeah, why?" I answered him quickly.

"Oh, I'm Nico di Angelo. A Pleasure to meet you." He says in a flat tone.

I arched an eyebrow and he sighed.

"I'm Bianca's brother. I see you've met Kelli, I promised Bianca I'll tour you all." He said.

Annie started talking,"That would be pleasant. Um, Nico, This is Thalia Jupiter." Annabeth pointed at me. "Piper Venus" She gestured to Piper. "And I'm Annabeth Minerva"

"What, you get named after planets? Heh. Okay, so, let's start the tour." He continued expressionless.

Uh, rude.

XxX

"That's basically the whole school area. Now, let's get your schedule." He led us to the administration office.

"Ms Tia, I got a few girls that needs their schedule." Nico explained.

"Wonderful, thank you Nico. You may go back to your class." The admin told him. He nodded at her, then at us before he left.

"Ms Tia" went to inside the door which was behind her table and went to print out schedule.

'He's cute, don't you think?' i thought, still looking in his direction.

"I'm sorry what was that Thalia?" Piper coughed falsely, "He's _cute_?"

Schist. I didn't know I said that out loud.

"Wha? No, I mean he seems nice and he likes black and punk style like me man!" I said, my face hot.

They started laughing at me.

"Girls, My name is Hestia, please, make yourself feel comfortable. Here's your schedule." said.

"Thank you," We turned and went to our separate classes.

xXx (im too lazy to write their schedules so, I'll do it on the upcoming chapters)

"How was your day?" I asked once its Lunch.

"Great! but there was this girl, Drew. She was a total pain in the butt. Like she snorts when she laughs, and the joke wasnt even funny. Her clothes though, it's either she can't afford to get proper clothes that aren't too small for her or she likes it that way. Her fashion sense is terrible. She wore this crop top-a baby shirt- with a mini skirt, you practically can see her undies and as she said _"so she can move her body freely"_ and she used this high heels that are like 5 inches high?. Like um, you need to know the updated fashion sense. Oh, such a color clash. Repulsive. ew." Piper rants.

"Chill Pipes, not a big deal or anything." Annabeth scoot in beside Piper, "and check out your stilettos."

"not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL? yeah, so not a big deal, and besides, my stilettos are designer's," she glared at her. "She wore fake leopard patterned short skirt and a really exposing flower patterned crop top. A studed and spiked yellow diamond glazed stilettos, Loads of bangles, charm bracelets and home-made necklaces. Her hair, was styled in a bandana. I think she didn't make an attempt on brushing her hair. How can you not cry and pity her?"

"Yikes. It's better to dress like this, all black, top to bottom." I smirked.

"You need a makeover. I promise you'll love it Thals," she winked at me.

Imagine all the things Piper could do to mess you up.

xXx

Annabeth was sipping on her soup, Piper was texting and I was biting my apple when a rugby ball came flying towards our table. and dropped in the middle of us.

Annie spat her soup, and the soup was spilled across the table, she was choking really hard. Piper dropped her phone to the wet table and my apple went rolling on the ground.

"Who did this?" I asked in a calm tone.

The whole cafetaria became deadly quiet.

"Oh gosh! Look at those freaks! EW! gross!" Kelli raised her voice.

Everyone started murmuring.

Suddenly, a muscly dude came and grab the rugby ball.

"Sorry girls, we kind of, yea. It was an accident." He scratched his head.

He's a jock with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"It's fine, just go." Annabeth shooed him away.

He left.

I got bored, and I picked up my phone and started playing with it, while Piper is trying to clean her phone. Annabeth is trying to clean up the mess.

Lacy, the girl who's obsessed with the "hot" boys at school, came strutting to us. "What did he say to you?"

"Who is he anyway?" Annabeth glared at her.

"Only the sweetest and one of the most famous boys at school. The top three hottest boy. He's like one of them. Jason Grace, uh duh! Who else."

I dropped my phone.

"Who? Grace? Jason, Grace?"

"Yeah, son of the billionaire, Zeus Jupiter and the actress, Helen Grace."

Annabeth and Piper's eyes bulged out. They know what I'm thinking. Because they know me. They know. Oh gods.

"Oh shoot, I'm running late for my class. Well, you know where to find me," Lacy left.

Oh gods. Oh gods.

I have a_ brother._

* * *

**SO SO SO... IM BACK! YAY! AND, IM DONE WITH MY MIDSEMESTER EXAMS!**

As I promised, here's an update. it's quite long, but just as usual long. I'm gonna post another one later or after this but it's going to be quite short. at least it's a total of two posts right? well anyway, sorry for the wait. school could be such a killjoy sometimes.

**review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Piper McLean**

I was passing along the corridor when I met him, the rugby boy. He was tailed by a group of girls. He's cute, I admit it, but too low for my style. Anyway, it's odd to be dating your bestie's not-yet-confirmed-brother. Well anyway, I was giving him the look and well, he spotted me. He rushed over and apologised.

I did not expect that.

"Hey, so I was playing with my friends and the ball just flew across the cafeteria and I'm sorry? I have a couple friends who wished to apologise, come out through the school's backdoor after school. Please." He pled.

I smiled, "sure"

What was I thinking? oh no. thalia's so going to kill me to her not-yet-confirmed brother. I'll text them.

* * *

**MESSAGES**

* * *

Pipes- Back door, after school. Rugby boy apology.

Thals- Eh, no way in the world.

Annie- I'm out at 2. I'll see ya there.

Thals- What? NO WAY. IM RUNNING AWAY.

Pipes- NO DAM WAY. STOP GRACE.

Thals- Pipes, I'm so going to slap you.

Pipes- Meet y'all there!

* * *

I shut my locker and went to class.

XxX

Annabeth, Thalia and I went through the back door. We found the boys standing still there.

There was Rugby boy, "Rude guy" di Angelo and Another dude.

"Hey, so we want to apologise," Jason said as he nudge Nico.

"We were playing and it went all flying?" Nico said.

"So we're here to say sorry." The other dude finishes.

"Such cuties, they finish each other sentences." I cooed mockingly

"Apology accepted," Thalia confirmed, hastily.

"So, done?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"Can we at least introduce ourselves?" Rugby boy asked.

"Shoot"

"So, I'm Jason Grace, captain of the football or rugby team. This is Nico di Angelo, badass #1 and rule breaker in our school and that'a Percy Jackson, the troublemaker, the playboy and captain of the swim team. We're the trio."

"Well, boys, I am Thalia Jupiter, this is Annabeth Minerva and that's Piper Venus. Or as you can say, the Californians transfers," Thalia smirked.

"Planets really?" Percy asked.

"Rude," Thalia scoffed.

There was a tense moment before Annabeth decided to break it.

"Nice to meet y'all" Annabeth said before leaving.

"she's in a hurry, I don't know where she's going though," I sigh.

I thought Annabeth said she was free after school?

"um, let's go, Pipes," Thalia pinched my arm.

What's the hurry about? Ugh, fine.

"alright! bye guys, see ya round!" we turned back.

They nodded stiffly before we left.

what on earth is going on here?

* * *

**i know it's really short but, i promised an update and i'm not going to break it. SO HERE YA GO!**

guyss! check out my instagram! it's: **divergentxdemigods**

i know its a weird name and I have ugly edits but check it out and follow if you'd like!

**review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

* * *

**_Annabeth_**

I tried to risk it.

I knew I was done for if he found out, but I couldn't manage to do so. I had to go back to Half-blood's. It's like the most amazing place on Earth. No other bookstore was that amazing, they just don't have books like Half-blood does.

After school, I was scurrying out from the backdoor and to the front gates. I decided to go to the bookstore, I doubt that Percy, will be there, knowing that he was still in school. I wanted to take the bus, but decided against it. I know I'm not wearing a wig or anything but I just want to avoid trouble and when Silena and Bianca said to keep a low profile, I'm going to keep a low profile. I decided to walk on foot.

xXx

The bookstore was near our apartment, which was about ten minutes from school. Our apartment is near Time Square and the bookstore is just a couple of blocks away from it. It's been drizzling since I've went out from school.

I was bouncing, literally. I was excited to meet Laura. Heck, it's been a long time.

I went inside and the bell that was in front of the door ring every time someone pushed the door. I turned to the counter, and saw her. She was sitting behind the counter reading and sipping on her tea, and there I was, dripping wet.

I smiled and felt tears prickled at the back of my head. I can't believe it, it's been such a long time.

She looked up and smiled at the customer. Which is me. I know she won't recognise me, because I was way different from the way I was years ago. The fact that I am a blonde too, had been changed and replaced with my auburn hair. Oh gods, I'm a redhead now.

Suddenly, Laura's eyes widen. She can't be, it's impossible.

"Annabeth?"

Relief flooded on my face and I smiled at her.

"Laura, it's been a while."

She stood up carefully and made her way towards me, and I rushed to her as well, we hugged and talk about things. That simple reunion just made my whole day.

"Goodness gracious! Look at you, growing up! You were so little the last time we met. Oh Annabeth, it's been years. Now look at you! Your eyes and your hair!"

I laughed.

"I see you're as healthy as well Laura."

She gave me a malicious smile, "How are things sweetheart? You're a popstar eh? Never thought we'd meet again."

"Of course I'll come back. After all, this is my home."

We began chit-chatting and made our way to the supply room. The supply room wasn't all books. On one side were boxes and shelves of books while the other side has a velvet sofa, a coffee table and a TV, but in the corner was a simple set of table and a pair of chairs. There was a cupboard right above it.

"Have a seat Annie dear."

I took a seat while she opened the cupboard above me and took out a china tea set. She made tea, I don't even know how, and set them on the table along with some cookies and variety of crackers.

"Now, tell me what's been going on. Everything. Annabeth Chase."

"You knew?" My eyes bulged out.

"Of course!"

"Tell me more, anything weird with anyone? Nothing new? There has to be something. New people, friends,_ boys?_" She raised her eyebrows as she smiled creepily.

For someone I knew for so long, Laura is a lovely old lady, maybe in her mid 50s, but she's a gossiper and I _always _had fun with her.

"What, no!"

"Well tell me, about this handsome young lad. What's his name? Lucas? Louis?"

"Luke?"

"Ah yes! Him! The Castellan boy."

"There's not much to tell I guess. It's what the agency wanted."

"It's alright sweetheart, if you say so. You should meet my grandson, he's very polite, naughty at times."

Yes Laura, I've met him. He's very polite. _and charming too._

I did not just say that. I cleared my thoughts before listening to Laura's stories.

We talked until I realized it was around five and knew that I had to go home, or they'd freak.

Besides, I'm making dinner tonight. I stood up promptly.

"Thank you. Anyway, thank you so much for accepting me when I ran off to Hollywood. I've been dying to see you" I smiled warmly at her

"No worries sweetheart. Anything I could get you?"

"No, it's okay. I'm going to head home, it's pretty late, my bandmates should be looking for me right now. Besides, I have so much assignments to do"

"Did you walk here?"

I nodded.

"You can't be joking, it's raining heavily out there. You need a ride. Let me just get my things. I'll drive you."

"No! It's okay. You may be jammed in traffic on the way back. I can get my band mate to pick me up."

"You sure?"

"yeah" I called Thalia immediately.

Great, just great. No bars.

"Do you perhaps have a phone I could borrow?" I smiled hesitantly.

"This way" She led me away.

The phone didn't have line. I tried to jam it gently. It worked!

I was entering Piper's number using those old and vintage phones, where you turn the disc thing to get the number, and suddenly, my phone died. Yes, it just died. I felt like I would collapse and scream.

Laura seemed to see this and said, "Annabeth, why don't you do your homework on the couch, I'll try to make a call to my grandson to pick you up here. Although it will take a while."

At the mention of her grandson, my head jerked up. No, not Percy or whatever he said his name was but I couldn't reject Laura, so I just nod.

Oh gods, help me.

I took out my biology homework and began doing it. It was easy since I remembered doing this topic before.

I zoned out for a while, just listening to the sound of rain trickling down from the edge of the roof. It was actually kind of peaceful. I-

xXx

Someone shook me awake.

I was irritated that someone did. I'm so tired. I opened my eyes to see a dazzling green eyes.

I jumped back.

"Whoa, easy." He held my shoulders.

"Wh-wha? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Giving you a ride," he said as a matter of fact.

"Okay let me just," I stood up groggily before stumbling backwards to the couch.

Before I could actually fall back, he held me tight, an arm around my waist and the other supporting my back up to my head.

"Alright?" He wrinkled his forehead.

I nodded numbly.

He helped me packed my things before we left. We went out the door befire Laura rushed to us.

"Annabeth C-"

I gave her a warning look.

"Anna-annabeth cherié dear, don't forget your wallet." She handed me mine.

Percy stared at me with his forehead wrinkled before dragging me to his car.

xXx

"So, you've known my grandma for a long time huh? You guys seemed friendly." Percy said in his car.

"Yeah," I croaked out.

Percy almost found out. PERCY ALMOST FOUND OUT. Oh gods. what time is it? I glanced down to my watch, it's seven. They're going to kill me.

and Piper sitting on the couch.

Thalia stood up.

"Well it looks like someone decided to show up, after being," she glanced down to her phone,"two hours late. Where were you?"

"Give her a break Thalia," Piper said, before turning to me,"but where were you?"

"At the bookstore." I said quietly.

Thalia rolled her eyes, and was about to rattle off some random arguments, but Piper beat her to it.

"Have some dinner and we'll talk."

I followed what she said.

xXx

After dinner alone, I told them everything. Everything. How it wasn't my first time meeting Percy, how Percy had almost knew I was Annabeth Chase, and how I knew he was suspicious of me and all my actions, besides, Annabeth isn't a common name.

Piper and Thalia looked at me worriedly, before Thalia shrieked out.

"Stupid high school. Stupid parents. Why can't we just continue our career?" She huffed.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Actually, I take that back. It is bad," Piper said quietly.

"Why don't we just get kicked out?" I suggested.

"Annabeth, we don't just get ourselves kicked out," Piper told her.

"Annabeth has a point, we can just get expelled and go back to focus on our career," Thalia thought out loud.

We bickered about it, before agreeing to get expelled.

"If we want to do it, we just need the specialist," Thalia said with a malicious glint in her eyes.

I was debating to back her up and go along with it or go against it.

"I know just the person,"Thalia said before I could interrupt,"Of course, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson."

Oh. this is going to be one hell of a 'school year'

* * *

AN: hello! I know you all probably hate me for not posting for a whole month. Okay, so I got a couple of chapters written [not edited tho] and i was actually 1) too lazy to post. 2) too tired lately to even care 3) I was struggling to keep up with everything.

I just got the time and a little note: i fell asleep while editing this, sorry!

**review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Thalia**_

"Are you guys ready?" Piper asked.

We were gathering to build a strategy to get all of us expelled.

"What? I thought we're supposed to ask the school's pranksters, Travis and Connor." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but didn't they just moved school just weeks ago?" I asked.

We began planning our perfect escape plan. After about an hour, we heard knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Piper sighs.

I heard the door clicked open. An incredulous gasp, before squeals.

What?

Annie and I rushed to the door at the same time to find Silena standing in the doorway.

"Sil!" Annabeth rushed and hugged her.

"You're looking rather weird. All of you. " She frowned. "Let's get some ice cream."

She dragged in her luggage before we went out.

I know it's really not safe to actually go out without disguises, especially when the paparazzi knew we're in town and they're so nosy sometimes. Besides, we're supposed to lay low, but no one cares about it anymore. We love Bianca but she's being impossible sometimes.

xXx

We ended up in the Times Square ice cream parlour, The Ice Pack, they serve a whole lot of popsicles, ice pop, gelato, sherbet and of course, ice cream. I got a scoop of chocolate mint and cookies n' cream, topped with sprinkles in a cone. I may be tough and all, but I like my ice cream perfect.

Piper settled for a scoop of Vanilla bean chip, and Raspberry swirls with white chocolate shavings. Of course, Annabeth ordered her _all-time fave_, a regular scoop of chocolate, and the traditional _chococado _scoop with waffles bits.

Silena was interrogating about our first week in Manhattan as we ate the ice cream, we were laughing as we sat in our usual spot in the parlor, which is by the window. It felt good to be back, like normal-almost. Before we know it, we heard the clicks of cameras. My head turn to spot a bunch of paparazzi snapping pictures of us. My eyes widen, because Bianca said "keep a _low_ profile" yeah, not so low anymore huh?

We all rushed out the door, all going into different directions. We'll find each other later. I have no idea where I'm going, I was running away with drips of ice cream splattered across the pavement as my ice cream melts.

As I turned a corner, I bumped into someone, smudging all my leftover ice cream on his shirt. More importantly, Nico di Angelo's shirt.

"Crap. I'm so sorry," I apologized quickly, ready to dash off again.

He hung up on who he was calling with. I can hear him mutter a small shit, before looking at me dead in the eye and gave me_ the _stare.

Oh shit. I know Nico wasn't some cool or laid-back kid. shoot, I'm busy but.

"I'll pay for your laundry, but I really have to go." I said quickly.

Before I could make another run, he gripped my arm so tightly, that I couldn't even free it, because nothing could restrain me. Not even cuffs or chains. Yes, I'm that strong. Nico doesn't even have a well-built muscle. No offense.

"Listen up _sweetheart,_ you ain't going nowhere, before you get this shirt cleaned. I have to be somewhere in about five" He threatened.

Brother and sister alike, they both threaten people. Great.

"Alright. Just, take off your shirt," I ordered.

He showed a hint of a puzzled expression before he masked it an looked expressionless like _If you want to see my body, try another way._

Yeah,_ like_ I want to see his no-abs body.

"I'm going to send it to the laundry, and in the mean time, you-" I trailed off.

I can give him my shirt, no. I have self-respect.

I debated if I should just give him my hoodie, _why did I wore my favourite one today? _ I have like hundreds of them, but I just _had_ to wear my favourite one. I could hear the paparazzi at the end of the block, and I dragged him to an alley before handing him my hoodie.

"You take off your shirt, and wear my hoodie." I explain.

He just rolled his eyes before doing so. As soon as I had the shirt, I ran off.

"I'll give you back your shirt." I said as I ran off back to the apartment.

I was blushing on the way home. Well actually, what do you know? He did have a well-built body.

xXx

We were at the apartment. I had sent Nico's shirt to laundry and here we are, physically and mentally tired.

I told Piper and Annabeth my meet up with Nico di Angelo. Annabeth said she got cornered before she While SIlena was furiously texting, who I assume is Berkendorf, her boyfriend.

Charles Berkendorf, or "Charlie" as Silena called him, had been a couple for the last several years, I think it was three years?

Nevermind that, I got hungry and announced that I wanted to get pizza because everyone loves pizza! (well majority)

Silena stretched, before saying," Hate to break it to you girls, but you have to be responsible of what you buy."

"Yeah, we know, we're using our own money, we got more money thanks to the release of our latest album" Piper gave her the obvious look.

"No, no, Bianca just texted that she blocked all of your cards. She wants you to be responsible-" Silena said slowly.

Piper bolted upright," We are! Not once did I lose my credit card! or any other card!"

"Let her finish Pipes," Annabeth put an arm on her gently.

"Girls, you have to get a job." Silena whispered.

A silence met her answer.

We all stayed quiet before Piper objected. I was tired of Piper quarreling with others, so I went to my room and jump to the bed.

I don't know if I heard her correctly. A job? As in, we have to work? I'm a slacker for someone who is surprisingly in a business. But get a real job? Its not that my job isn't real real but still, a real job? I'm going to mess up on day one.

I buried my heard in pillows before I know it, I was asleep

* * *

**Hello! I am terrible, i reposted chapter 8 because I guess it doesn't fit in my story or I figured a better story plot? Haha no, I didn't. I just wanted to repost but here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if things got escalated quickly after this. Thank you for reading tho xx**

**Review?**


End file.
